2010
Events that occurred in the year 2010 CE. It is the first year of the Heroic Age. Events January * January 30th: ** Tony Stark demonstrates his new Accelerated Wave Explosion (A.W.E.) weaponry to military buyers at the Yuma Proving Ground in Arizona. ** defends Tony Stark during a bar brawl.]]Tony Stark and James "Rhodey" Rhodes later go to a nightclub. Tony's arrogant attitude upsets another patron, resulting in a brawl in which Rhodey defends his friend. February * February 10th: Bruce Banner arrives in the United Kingdom. * February 11th: ** In Las Vegas, Tony Stark wins the Apogee award, but is not present at the ceremony to accept it. Instead, he is gambling in Caesars Palace. ** Tony Stark is approached by Vanity Fair reporter Christine Everhart for an interview. He convinces her to spend the night with him, and takes her back to his mansion in Malibu, California. * kidnapped by the Ten Rings.]]February 13th: 'Following the demonstration of the Jericho missile system outside of Bagram, Afghanistan, the military convoy escorting Tony Stark is attacked by the Ten Rings, under the leadership of Raza, who is secretly working for Obadiah Stane. Tony is wounded by Stark Industries-manufactured weapons and captured. * meets with Obadiah Stane.]]'February 14th: '''Nick Fury sends Phil Coulson to meet with Tony Stark's business partner Obadiah Stane to investigate the possibility of Tony Stark having gone rogue to work with the US's enemies, selling his country to save his own skin. Coulson returns with the negative reply, and offers to go searching for Stark himself. However, Fury refuses the offer. * '''February 20th: Bruce Banner arrives back in the United States. March * meets the Hulk.]]March 1st: Nick Fury finds Bruce Banner in a bar in Saint Paul, Minnesota, and tries to find out what Thunderbolt Ross's "Super-Soldier Program" did to him. An unfortunate incident involving two undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stresses Banner, causeing him to turn into the Hulk and go on a rampage. Fortunately, Fury is able to calm the Hulk, and no one in the bar is seriously hurt. Afterward, Hulk flees the area. * meeting discussing the Hulk.]]March 3rd: Nick Fury calls a meeting of high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and tells them that the Hulk is only a secondary matter: finding and rescuing Tony Stark from captivity is of more urgent importance. May *'May 1st:' ** escapes captivity by constructing the Mark I Iron Man Armor.]]Having worked diligently and secretly during their 3 months of capture to finish an armored suit of Tony's design to escape, Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen finish their creation minutes before being thwarted by Raza's men. Tony uses the 'Iron Man' suit to escape, but is unable to save Yinsen, who is killed by the Ten Rings. Iron Man's makeshift rocket boots allow him to escape the Ten Rings compound, although the suit is destroyed as a result. ** and Nick Fury notice Iron Man's escape from the Ten Rings compound.]]The flight of Iron Man ends up on the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Jasper Sitwell notifies Nick Fury about the signal which gets lost when Iron Man crashes in the desert. Given that it is their first lead to find Tony Stark, they notify the United States Department of Defense immediately. **Later in the day, while aimlessly wandering the desert, Tony Stark is found by the United States military and taken to Germany, where he is checked out by army doctors and subjected to debriefings by the CIA, NSA, and others. * May 3rd: ** Returning to the United States and deeply affected by his experience, Tony Stark pulls Stark Industries out of the weapons business, terminating all military contracts. Hammer Industries maneuvers itself to pick up new contracts. ** has a meeting with Obadiah Stane.]]Tony Stark reveals to Obadiah Stane the Arc Reactor technology he developed to power the Iron Man Armor. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson attempts to schedule a meeting through Tony's personal assistant Pepper Potts to discuss the circumstances of the escape. * May 4th: Pepper Potts, secretly pleased with Tony Stark's change in business plan, helps him in replacing his electromagnet with a newer Arc Reactor. Tony then tells her to simply dispose of the old reactor, but she decides otherwise without telling him. June * June 4th: A fortnight after his return, and with his injuries healed, Tony Stark visits James Rhodes as he talks to air force recruits in a hangar at Edwards Air Force Base. He explains to Rhodey that he is considering starting a whole new project for enforcing peace. * June 5th: Thunderbolt Ross follows a new lead on Bruce Banner's location. This time, he traces him to South America. It is there that Bruce starts to look for vascular plants that could inhibit radiation and help him find a cure to his condition. * transforms into the Hulk while in the Amazon rainforest.]]June 20th: Bruce Banner transforms into the Hulk while in hiding in the Amazon rainforest in order to defend the local population from a radical armed militia under the command of the crime lord Espinoza. July * July 5th: Tony Stark opens a file for his new design project, the "Mark II". August * August 5th: 3 months after Tony Stark's escape, the Ten Rings find the remains of the armor he used to escape, left in pieces in the desert. Obadiah Stane receives the armor and starts working with Aldrich Killian's company Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) in secret to create a power source. September * September 4th: Tony Stark continues to work on his new Mark II armor, putting together the legs of the suit. October * testing the boots of the Iron Man Armor.]]October 5th: Tony Stark begins his log of tests for the new suit of Iron Man Armor, beginning "Day 1", first testing the flight capabilities. However, he underestimates the power of the thrusters, and flies up and backwards into the wall behind him. * October 8th: Tony Stark continues to work on improving his suit. * October 13th: While he works on the arms of the new armor, Tony Stark is interrupted when Pepper Potts visits with a gift for him. He does not notice that it is his old Arc Reactor, put in a case, and marked with the text, "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart." Tony receives a visit from Obadiah Stane, and they discuss the dramatic drop in Stark Industries stock following Tony's change of heart in the business's motivations. * October 16th: On "Day 11" of tests, Tony Stark tries again with the flight capabilities. He manages to control the flight better, and is excited by his progress. Stark then spends the following month working on all the other parts of the armor. * October 18th: ** criminal operation.]]In South America, Bruce Banner is attacked by the criminal leader Espinoza and his men and transforms into the Hulk, destroying the terrorist's hideout. ** Commando Emil Blonsky and his team later arrives at the village where the Hulk had just been, discovering a path of destruction left his wake. This is reported to Thunderbolt Ross, his first lead on Bruce in months. November * November 5th: Bruce Banner has another Hulk incident, his final one for 6 months. * November 6th: Bruce Banner travels to Rio de Janeiro, where he begins living for the next few months. * continues to search for a cure to his condition.]]November 8th: Bruce Banner contacts Dr. Samuel Sterns for help in developing a cure. They communicate using code-names of "Mr. Blue" and "Mr. Green". Acting on a suggestion from Mr. Blue, Bruce researches Amazonian Tracheophytes for a lead on the cure. * November 11th: ** General Thunderbolt Ross looks through the evidence from the now four-year-long manhunt for Bruce Banner. ** Bruce Banner studies calming techniques at a nearby temple, gets a job at a soda bottling factory, Pingo Doce, and begins to teach himself Portuguese. * wearing the Mark II Iron Man Armor.]]November 15th: ** Tony Stark starts a new log about his armors, beginning a new "Day 1". He recounts his escape from Afghanistan, before beginning his first test of the newly-completed Mark II armor. Tony flies around Los Angeles in the Mark II Iron Man armor using newly fitted flight stabilizers, but discovers an icing problem. ** Returning home, Iron Man happens upon an armed robbery taking place at Stark Industries Headquarters. The assailants are discovered to be members of the Maggia, a powerful international crime syndicate. Iron Man defeats the Maggia soldiers but leaves before the authorities arrive. Once back at Stark Mansion, Tony Stark discovers that the Maggia is providing weapons for the Ten Rings. ** Photographs or Iron Man's armor flying through the city, and a news article detailing his intervention in the Maggia robbery at Stark Industries, are published by Vanity Fair magazine reporter Christine Everhart. Still unnamed by the press, Iron Man is referred to by such titles as "Shellhead" and "Metal Man" in headlines. ** Seeing the news of Iron Man's public debut, Boris Bullski begins finalizing his prototype "Titanium Man" suit of powered armor, basing some of its design off of Iron Man. ** Robotics expert Bruno Horgan also begins to develop an armored suit based off of Iron Man. Horgan's previous suit designs were cumbersome and required massive amounts of power; the newer model is planned to be much sleeker and more maneuverable, like Iron Man. * November 16th: ** Tony Stark analyzes more data and decides to rebuild his suit using gold titanium from an old project to solve the icing problem. He also instructs J.A.R.V.I.S. to add "hot-rod red" paint trimming to the next suit, code-named "Mark III". Tony then leaves his mansion to attend the third annual benefit dinner for the Fire-Fighters Family Fund while the new suit is being assembled and painted. ** .]]At the charity event, Phil Coulson approaches Tony Stark and books an appointment for the 24th to discuss his escape from the Ten Rings. Tony dances with Pepper Potts, and they share a moment together in the moonlight. ** Christine Everhart, the reporter Tony Stark slept with prior to leaving for Afghanistan, shows him photographs of his weapons being used by a terrorist group the previous day in the Afghan town of Gulmira, Ho Yinsen's home village. Tony confronts Obadiah Stane about this after the event, who reveals that he has filed an injunction against him. * November 17th: ** battles the Ten Rings in Gulmira.]]Iron Man flies to Gulmira using his Mark III armor and saves civilians there, forcing the Ten Rings out of Gulmira. Using the armor, Iron Man destroys stockpiles of Stark Industries weapons supplied by to the Ten Rings by the Maggia, and dismantles an armored hovercraft. ** As Iron Man escapes, he attracts the attention of both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the US military, which dispatches F-22 Raptors to pursue him. Fury wants to try to call the Raptors off via Edwards Air Force Base but receives word that the Raptors had already fired on Iron Man. Iron Man manages to escape from the Raptors by destroying one of them, but saves both pilots from being hurt; he also reveals his identity to Rhodey Rhodes. * November 19th: ** facing Iron Man.]]Rhodey Rhodes starts helping Tony Stark in his fight against the Maggia and the Ten Rings, informing him of a weapons transport in Afghanistan. Iron Man follows the transport, destroying the weapons and coming face-to-face with Marcus Scarlotti, a disgruntled former Stark Industries worker who was now going by the name Blacklash. Iron Man was forced to defeat Blacklash in hand-to-hand combat because his shield protected him from repulsor blasts. ** Iron Man assaults the Nefaria Compound and confronts Maggia leader Giuletta Nefaria, also known as Madame Masque. Madame Masque is killed when a wall falls on her, crushing her. Before departing the Nefaria Compound, Iron Man discovers and destroys the Maggia's greatest weapon: a heavily armed Flying Fortress. Count Luchino Nefaria, Masque's father and the leader of the Maggia, escapes from the compound before Iron Man is able to apprehend him. * November 20th: ** After Rhodey Rhodes informs Tony Stark that an armed terrorist cell (unbeknownst to them, Extremis-enhanced agents of A.I.M.) has attacked a nuclear facility in Russia, he decides to confront them as Iron Man. Iron Man ends the nuclear energy robbery and defeats the undercover A.I.M. agents, who promptly explode due to an unforeseen Extremis reaction. ** first encounter with Iron Man.]]After the battle at the nuclear facility, Iron Man detects a strong radiation signal underground. He is promptly confronted by Boris Bullski, an undercover Russian A.I.M. operative who created suit of titanium power armor similar to that of Iron Man. Dubbed "Titanium Man", Bullski engages Iron Man in an armored duel. However, Iron Man is able to defeat Titanium Man, who flees following their battle. Afterward, Iron Man returns to the United States, having unknowingly hampered A.I.M.'s plans. For the present, the organization's existence remains unknown to the armored superhero. * battles the Controller in the Arctic.]]November 21st: Rhodey Rhodes informs Tony Stark that the same armed assailants which were working with Titanium Man have attacked a military ship in the Arctic. Iron Man once again prevents them from stealing nuclear energy and battles and defeats the mind-controlling undercover A.I.M. agent Basil Sandhurst, otherwise known as the Controller. After being defeated, the Controller mentally wiped the knowledge of all the A.I.M. agents so that they could not reveal the organization's existence to Iron Man. * November 22nd: Tony Stark sends Pepper Potts to hack the Stark Industries computers and find shipping records, so he can track down the illicit shipments of arms and destroy them. However, the facilities are attacked by both Ten Rings soldiers and Extremis-powered A.I.M. forces under the command of Titanium Man, who was actually sent by Obadiah Stane to steal the Iron Man suit. Iron Man wins his rematch with Titanium Man, but is informed by Rhodey Rhodes that Pepper Potts has been kidnapped by Titanium Man's forces. Iron Man flies to a heavily-armed base, secretly run by A.I.M., and frees Pepper while also preventing the base's reactor from exploding. * November 23rd: ** battles Iron Man at the secret A.I.M. facility.]]Having acquired the location of the secret headquarters being used by Titanium Man, the Controller, and the Ten Rings forces working with them, Iron Man heads to their island and destroys their advanced proton cannon weapon. Later, he also confronts and defeats Bruno Horgan, a former robotics engineer who had designed Iron Man-inspired armor and weaponry and who was now going by the name Melter. Iron Man finishes off his destruction of the facility by destroying the attached space tether. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives at the location after Iron Man departs, and takes the Melter and the remaining Ten Rings forces into custody. ** Obadiah Stane accelerates his development of the Iron Monger Armor in the wake of the defeat of the Maggia, A.I.M., and the Ten Rings by Iron Man. Instead of developing his own power source, Obadiah decides to steal the one which powers the Iron Man Armor and re-purpose it for his own suit. * November 24th: ** Under Tony Stark's direction, Pepper Potts uncovers proof of Obadiah Stane's collaboration with the Ten Rings and the Maggia. ** Agent Phil Coulson arrives for his scheduled appointment to meet with Tony Stark, but instead assists Pepper Potts in finding the Iron Monger Armor. ** versus Iron Monger.]]Cornered, Obadiah Stane suits up as the Iron Monger and battles Iron Man in the streets of Los Angeles. Eventually, Iron Monger is killed by the detonation of Howard Stark's giant, industrial Arc Reactor. The conflict is seen by the public, earning Iron Man his moniker in the press. ** cleans up in the wake of the battle between Iron Man and Iron Monger.]]Shortly after the battle between Iron Man and Iron Monger, Phil Coulson sends a fake ambulance to pick up Stark and James Rhodes, taking them to a S.H.I.E.L.D. complex in the local area. Coulson stresses to Tony Stark how important it is that he keep his identity protected and reminds him that S.H.I.E.L.D. can teach him combat skills. Damage Control is dispatched to clean up in the wake of the battle. * November 25th: ** The "Iron Man" moniker is officially adopted by the press at the suggestion of S.H.I.E.L.D. officials. Tony Stark himself had previously began referring to the suit and the identity by that name in the prior weeks. ** reveals to the world that he is Iron Man.]]At a press conference the day following his fight with Iron Monger, Tony Stark rejects S.H.I.E.L.D.’s constructed alibi and admits to the world that he is Iron Man. ** Nick Fury contacts Phil Coulson and comments on the press conference, and tells him that he will visit Tony Stark that night. Fury then gives him the mission to supervise the new agent Hendricks during his first mission. ** Coulson comments to Agent Hendricks about a new lead on the Ten Rings's illegal activities in close proximity to them. They go, but are ambushed by the Ten Rings' operatives. Coulson is shot and nearly killed, forcing Hendricks to stand and save him. After he manages to defeat the Ten Rings operatives, Coulson approaches and reveals to him that the whole mission was a test for him to see how he would act under pressure. Coulson congratulates and welcomes him into S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Anton Vanko dies in poverty in Moscow. His son Ivan vows revenge on Tony Stark and sets to work on building his own portable Arc Reactor to power a body harness which will be armed with energized electric whips. ** Nick Fury approaches Tony Stark about helping him work on the "Avengers Initiative", but he declines. ** As Fury leaves Tony Stark's Mansion, he calls Coulson and tells him that they will need the help of the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff. December * December 7th: Tony Stark finally has the time to update his log again, making the entry for "Day 23", in which he recounts the Iron Man suit's performance in the battle in Gulmira. * December 14th: Tony Stark updates his log again, making the entry for "Day 30", recounting the Iron Man suit's performance in the battle with Iron Monger. He decides he will have to work on improving the suit's delivery system. * is made Time magazine's Person of the Year.]]December 16th: Iron Man is named Time magazine's Person of the Year, beating out Ben Bernanke, Chairman of the Federal Reserve. * December 19th: Trying to have a serious relationship after the revelation that he is Iron Man, Tony Stark starts a relationship with Lina Caramagna. * tries to obtain blueprints for the Iron Man Armor for the Ten Rings.]]December 28th: Knowing that she is dating Tony Stark, the Ten Rings kidnaps Lina Caramagna's son so as to blackmail her to obtain the blueprints from the Iron Man Armor. Lina tries to obtain the blueprints but J.A.R.V.I.S. stops her, as she manages to escape Stark locates and asks for an explanation. She explains the situation to him and Tony goes to rescue her son successfully. Category:21st century Category:Heroic Age